Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating arrays of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. Engine components, such as turbine blades and vanes, are known to be cooled by routing a cooling fluid within one or more internal passageways.
In some examples, the internal passageways are in communication with a plurality of showerhead holes configured to create a showerhead film, which protects the component from the relatively hot gases flowing within the core flow path. The internal passageways may further be provided in a serpentine shape, including a turn section between adjacent, parallel legs. Internal passageways may include turbulators, such as trip strips, for creating turbulence within the passageways, which increases cooling effectiveness.